


Triggered My Bi Crisis

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby Has Diabetes, Carrie and Bobby Are Siblings, F/F, F/M, It’s sunset curve not sunset straight, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie has fibromyalgia, Their Dad is Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Relationships: Alex & Carrie Wilson, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Carrie Wilson, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Dylan (Drummer Boy)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And here you are living, Despite it all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624598) by [A_Tomb_With_A_View](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View). 



Bobby wasn’t all that surprised when he heard a noise outside and stumbled half asleep to the studio at two in the morning to find Reggie curled up on the couch. It was raining outside, and the black haired boy was soaked to the bone. Wordlessly, Bobby offered his hand, not missing Reggie’s puffy eyes or the purpling mark on the under side of his jaw when he reached out to take it. He felt anger flare in his chest that someone would hurt the boy in front of him, but he pushed it away. It would have to wait. He took Reggie upstairs to his bedroom, giving him dry clothes to wear. He knew Reggie would want to talk to Alex or Luke about whatever was happening, but he was here in the meantime. Bobby had been in long denial of it, but as he helped his miserable best friend change out of the wet clothes he struggled to get off on his own, he knew there was no denying it anymore as his mouth ran dry. He was in love with their bassist. But he wouldn’t do anything about it. Reggie had a hard life, but he was still the heart and laughter of their band. Sunset Curve would be nothing without Reggie’s enthusiasm, so Bobby would ignore it. He didn’t trust himself not to ruin what they had because of what he wanted, but it didn’t help when Reggie curled around him in bed. “My dad was drunk.” The bassist whispered, and Bobby pushed his surprise away that he was opening up to him instead of waiting for their best friends. “He was screaming that the band was a waste. He called Alex a fag, and he called Luke an idiot, and he called you-“ Reggie choked on a sob, Bobby brought his arms around his friend tightly, squeezing, just barely loose enough not to hurt. “I yelled back for once. He didn’t like that.”

“Reggie, you can stay here as long as you need to, you know? I know you’d probably rather stay with the others, but whenever you need it, for however long you need it, I’m here.” That was as close to an admission as Bobby would probably allow himself to ever get. But Reggie shook his head.

“I feel safer with you.” And then his breathing evened out, and Bobby went spiraling through his own head about what that meant. He knew that Alex had a date with Willie, and Luke had one with Julie the next day, but he called the two of them as soon as he woke up, letting Reggie sleep in. They came as soon as they could, and had to physically restrain Bobby from going to fight Reggie’s dad. Reggie needing him was the only reason he didn’t go the night before. When Reggie woke up, Bobby and Luke offered to pick up some food, and the drummer and singer agreed to move their dates to the studio, do a movie night.

Bobby waited until they were far enough away from the garage before he turned to Luke, “Can I ask you something?”

“Always, dude.” Luke grinned.

“Has Reggie ever told you he felt safe with you?” Bobby didn’t know why he needed to ask but he did.

Luke raised an eyebrow, “Random. But no, not exactly. He’ll say things about how he doesn’t have to worry about fighting or screaming when he’s with me. Why?” Bobby nodded, brow furrowed together, but Luke grinned again, “But who would he be safer with than the person crushing on him?”

“What?” Bobby yelped. Luke’s grin grew.

“Man, I knew it! You should ask him out!”

“Really?” Bobby groaned, “I don’t think asking our straight friend if he wants to go out will go over too well.” Luke opened his mouth but Bobby waved him off, “Just don’t mention it to anyone. Please.”

“Yeah, fine.” Luke held his hands up in surrender. They continued in comfortable silence after that. But Luke was working through ideas on how to get Reggie to casually mention he was bisexual so Bobby couldn’t use that excuse again.

That night, the date night ended up expanding to all of their friends until Reggie was squished between Flynn and Nick on the couch, Carrie and Dylan next to them respectively. Luke was in a pile of blankets on the floor with Julie in his lap, and Alex took the chair with Willie in his. Bobby wasn’t sure where to sit until Reggie pulled him down between his legs, Bobby’s back pressed to his chest. Carrie looked around the room with an amused expression as the opening credits rolled, “Is this why you guys are Sunset Curve? Is there a single straight person here?”

“Reggie.” Bobby answered without a second thought.

Suddenly everyone was laughing, and he wasn’t sure why. Flynn looked him dead in the face, the laughter gone, “Dude, are you serious? You think my future big brother is straight?”

“I’m not sure which part of that sentence I should focus on right now.” Bobby answered. Reggie had gone quiet and stiff behind Bobby.

Nick nudged Bobby, “Did you not realize we dated?” Bobby thought back to the few months where Nick was around a lot more than he is now, staying for practice and helping Reggie work on his own songs. They still saw him, but Bobby could tell something shifted, he just didn’t know what.

“Oh.” That was all he could say. He felt Reggie shift and turned to look at him.

Reggie’s face was a deep red, “Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable. I wasn’t trying to keep it from you.”

“You’re fine, Reg.” Bobby squeezed his knee gently as he settled back into Reggie’s chest, “Totally fine.”

Throughout the movie, Reggie’s fingers were tracing soft circles or tapping slow rhythms into Bobby’s sides, but he didn’t mind. He wouldn’t admit it, but he liked having Reggie’s hands moving along his ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

After Reggie was hurt, he started staying with Bobby and Carrie more often, and if he wasn’t there, he was at Flynn’s. Bobby still hadn’t fully processed that Reggie was bisexual, which is what led to him laying on his sister’s bed one night while she painted his nails.

“I don’t see what the problem is.” Carrie said finally, after listening to Bobby rant for over half an hour. “You’ve liked Reggie for like a solid year, and now you know that you can actually do something about it.”

Bobby just groaned, burying his face into her bedspread. “Because I can’t do that to him. It would be too much pressure for him, you know how bad he feel the need to keep people happy. He would be afraid that rejecting me would cause the band to break up, so he would do it just to make me happy. And I don’t want that. I want him to be happy.” Carrie nodded along as she finished the hand she was painting, setting it under the fan she had.

“Okay. But I think you’re being silly.” Carrie started painting her own nails, “Did he know that you were bisexual?”

Bobby’s head shot up to look at her. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t think they ever talked about it. “I’ve never hidden it, but I don’t think I ever told him either. Why?”

Carrie shrugged, “Don’t you think he might wonder why you never told him?”

Bobby sighed. “I never told him because he is who triggered my bi crisis.” Carrie raised an eyebrow, silently prompting him to continue, “He came into practice one day last summer, and it was so hot that he didn’t have his flannel on like he usually did. Just in his black tank top. I’ve seen him in it a thousand times, but something went off in my head and I realized that I was just noticing he was an attractive dude. But that I was actually attracted to him.” Carrie just smiled softly and patted him on the shoulder.

The next day, the band had practice, but Reggie was quieter than usual. The other members kept sharing worried glances, but none of them knew how to broach the subject of whatever was on the bassist’s mind. Finally, Bobby couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted the Reggie they knew. “Reg...” Bobby called softly, sitting next to the dark haired boy on the couch, “You okay?”

With alarming clarity, Bobby registered the tears in Reggie’s eyes, so he brought his arms around the other boy without a second thought, relieved when the bassist reciprocated the action. Reggie was quietly sobbing into his shirt, but Bobby didn’t care. He just squeezed his best friend tighter. Alex and Luke were hovering nearby, looking pained that they didn’t know what to do. After what felt like an eternity, Bobby heard Reggie mutter into his shoulder, “They’re finally getting the divorce.” Bobby pulled Reggie into his lap, letting him cling to him as he choked out the words, “Bu-but neither of them want me. I-I’m gonna be m-moving in with F-Flynn.”

“What do you mean they don’t want you?” Alex asked, his own voice cracking.

Reggie pulled back from Bobby, but didn’t move out of his lap as he started to fiddle with the guitarist fingers, not meeting any of their eyes. Luke crouched down next to him, “Reg?”

“They both said they didn’t want to take me with them. Flynn’s mom is my aunt, so when she heard what happened, she started filing the paperwork to adopt me, too.” The band members looked at each other, sadness and concern in their eyes, but also anger. They knew Reggie’s aunt adopted Flynn when she married her dad when they were kids, but that Reggie’s own parents didn’t want him so she needed to adopt him, too? It hurt their hearts while simultaneously making their blood boil. “I’ll be okay.”

“We know you will be, Reg.” Bobby said, rubbing Reggie’s back with the hand his wasn’t playing with, “Because we’re gonna be with you the entire time.”

The next day, Alex and Luke saw Reggie’s dad leaving town, and they glared at him, noticing with satisfaction that he had a busted nose. When Bobby came to practice with a couple of busted knuckles that night, they grabbed him an ice pack and exchanged fist bumps with his good hand, silently agreeing not to tell Reggie how he hurt his hand. When he asked, Luke said Bobby was trying to help him move his bookshelf and his hand got hit when the shelf shifted too far toward the wall. Reggie was upset with Luke for all of ten minutes, blaming him for Bobby’s injury, but Luke could handle that. It was better than Reggie knowing Bobby hurt himself fighting his dad. Bobby calmed him down, bribing him with pizza not to hold it against their best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby is diabetic. It’s something that all the members of  _ Sunset Curve _ pay attention to, just as they do with Alex’s anxiety and Reggie’s flares or ADHD. So when they finished recording their demo, Reggie baked to celebrate, and he made sure to bake a sugar free cake just for Bobby. They invited their friends to a make shift album release party in their studio, Flynn serves up the cake and after a while Carrie and Flynn were egging them on to play something.

Reggie noticed it first, the way Bobby swayed on his feet halfway through  _Now or Never_.  Without thinking, Reggie swung his bass off his shoulders, edging closer to Bobby. The guitarist’s eyes looked a little glazed over, and Reggie could feel Alex watching them curiously. As soon as Reggie was within a couple steps of Bobby, the other boy started to fall over. The bassist rushed the rest of the way and caught him before he fell. The first thing he did was lay him down, looking up at the table he had set the dessert on. “Alex! Kit!” Alex was already moving, grabbing the insulin kit they kept in the studio at all times. Reggie took the kit quickly, getting out the reader and pricking Bobby’s finger. When the display lit up, Reggie wasted no time getting the insulin shot ready, their friends watching in concern. Reggie heard Carrie saying something to Flynn about which cake she gave her brother, but Reggie focused on the guitarist.

After what felt like forever, Bobby was sitting up with his back against the couch, and his blood sugar was dropping to a more normal level. The bassist hadn’t left his side, but Luke had gotten a bottle of water for him. Bobby’s head hurt, and without saying anything, Reggie shifted before pulling Bobby down so his head was in the black haired boy’s lap, and Reggie was carding his fingers through his hair. “Thank you.” Bobby mumbled.

“Anything for you.” Reggie didn’t say anything else as Bobby fell asleep on his lap, the words bouncing in his brain andmaking Bobby think that maybe Reggie would be willing to accept the part of him that he didn’t know yet. But did he want to risk it?

Bobby had decided not to think about his feelings for Reggie anymore. So, he was flirting with a group of girls after their next show. He heard Reggie say something to Alex, and when he glanced back, he saw Reggie leaving and Alex was giving him a hard look. “What?”

“You’re an idiot.” Alex answered, shaking his head and following Reggie out. Bobby was confused. He was doing the same thing he always did, they regularly joked about him being a flirt. So what did he do wrong?

Reggie stopped coming by to crash in Bobby’s room like he used to after that night. Bobby pretended it was because he didn’t need to get out of the house as much living with Flynn and her family, but he knew it was because of whatever happened to make Alex mad at him that night.

It was two weeks after the gig that Bobby was laying on the couch in the studio, just strumming absentmindedly on his guitar. Luke dropped onto his legs out of nowhere. “Ow man, what the hell?” Luke just gave him an unimpressed face.

“You’re a fucking moron.” The shaggy haired boy snapped. “You are in love with Reggie, yes or no?”

“Luke-“

“Yes or no.”

“Yes.” Bobby answered quietly.

“He feels safer with you than with literally anyone in the world. Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

“But you still chose to hit on even more girls in front of him, even after you found out he wasn’t straight like you thought. Yes or no?”

“Yes.” Bobby’s voice cracked.

“Are you blind?” Luke asked loudly.

“No.” Bobby snapped back.

“So you just chose to ignore that you were hurting him?”

“How was I hurting him?” Bobby argued, “I didn’t do anything to him. I didn’t want to ask him out so he wouldn’t feel like he had to say yes because he likes to make people happy.”

“Make people happy?” Another voice snapped, Bobby turned his head to see Flynn standing over the couch. “He doesn’t want to make  _ people  _ happy. He wants  _ you  _ to be happy. Which is why Luke and I decided to smack some sense into you.” Flynn reached down a second later and smacked the side of Bobby’s head.

“Ow! You guys don’t need to beat me up, just get to the point.”

Carrie appeared beside Flynn, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek, “The point, dear brother, is that Reggie likes you. And after you cuddled with him knowing he wasn’t straight, he thought you might’ve liked him, too. But then you were flirting with groupies right in front of him.” Bobby’s face paled. Luke climbed off him, grabbing his suspenders and pulling him to his feet.

“Fix it.” The singer told him, pushing him toward the garage door. Bobby didn’t need told twice.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby wasn’t actually sure where he was going. He ended up in front of Nick’s house, and he saw Reggie’s bike out front so he knocked on the door. It was Julie that answered, and she was glaring about as hard as she could. “Is Reggie here?” She stepped aside, letting him enter. He followed her around to the door to Nick’s basement game room area, where they usually hung out when they met up there. Bobby wasn’t surprised to see Reggie cradled in Alex’s lap, they were practically the same person. Nobody else was touching him, and the only time nobody gave Reggie affection was when he had a flare. Bobby felt his heart crack a little bit. Willie and Dylan were watching Bobby like they were waiting for Reggie to give an okay for him to be there. “Reg?” Bobby called out. He didn’t look up, just buried his face into Alex’s shoulder, even as he hissed in pain at the contact. “Reggie, please. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Nick mumbled something to Bobby like ‘I hope it works out’, before grabbing Dylan and Julie and pulling them up the stairs. Bobby figured he only left Willie because Alex was there. “Reggie, please look at me.” Bobby’s voice cracked, no matter how he tried to avoid it. He knew he was on the brink of his own tears. He never meant to hurt the black haired boy. He was trying not to hurt him by hiding that he loved him. 

Reggie finally lifted his head, and his face broke Bobby’s heart more. “What?” His voice was hoarse, the kind of rough sound someone only had after crying for hours.

“I-I am so sorry that I hurt you. That’s exactly what I was trying to avoid. I would never want to hurt you, you are too kind and sweet for this world. You are the heart and happiness of our band, of our friends. I didn’t think that if I kept things the same I would still ruin everything. I thought I would ruin everything when you realized I’m in love with you.” Bobby froze, and so did the other three boys. Bobby knew he had planned to tell Reggie his feelings when he got here, but he didn’t realize it would fall off his tongue so easily. He refused to try to take it back. He sat down on the ground in front of where Alex held Reggie on the couch. “I am in love with you, Reggie. I have been for- well for over a year. And I was trying to hide it because I didn’t want you to feel like you had to feel the same way to keep the band together. I didn’t want to force you into making a decision you wouldn’t be happy with.”

Reggie blinked at him, “You’re an idiot.”

Bobby nodded, “That’s what people keep telling me.”

Reggie reached out to Bobby, delicately pulling himself down into the guitarist lap. Alex grabbed Willie’s hand, pulling him up the stairs. Just before they disappeared from sight, Willie shot Bobby a thumbs up. But Bobby was quickly distracted as Reggie placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’m in love with you, too. I thought you were straight, so I never said anything.”

“Yeah, well, you gave me a bi crisis over a year ago when you showed up to practice in your tank top.” Reggie laughed at that. Bobby cleared his throat softly, “I, uh, I actually took a page from Luke’s playbook. I wrote a song about you.”

Reggie beamed, “You did? Can I hear it?” Bobby rocked forward, pressing a quick kiss to the bassist’s lips.

“Absolutely.” Reggie settled into Bobby’s lap with a smile as the other boy started to sing.

_ “ You look into my eyes with your blazing gaze _

_ It could take years to snap out of my daze _

_ It’s like I found the little guy at the end of the rainbow _

_ But you still say you’re the lucky one though _

_ Do you not know what you do to me _

_ Making me fall apart at the seams _

_ I can never keep it together when you’re around _

_ My smile and soul to yours, I’m bound _

_ My hand burns like a torch when it’s locked with yours _

_ If it took every song to show you, I’d write a thousand scores _

_ I melt under your touch but you don’t seem to notice _

_ You’re playing through my brain like unbroken hypnosis _

_ I don’t know if you’re oblivious _

_ I don’t think I could be more obvious _

_ You got me feeling like Prometheus _

_ That smile killing me like a price to pay _

_ Then bringing me back to die another day _

_ You light my skin on fire with the ghost of you touch _

_ I never thought I could, never thought I would fall this much _

_ You bite your lip like you have a secret to keep _

_ You don’t know what it does to me _

_ Do you not know what you do to me _

_ Making me fall apart at the seams _

_ I can never keep it together when you’re around _

_ My smile and soul to yours, I’m bound _

_ My hand burns like a torch when it’s locked with yours _

_ If it took every song to show you, I’d write a thousand scores _

_ The way I feel about it all _

_ Like I could’ve ever stopped the fall _

_ When I hit the ground it’ll be okay _

_ I’ll live to see you another day _

_ I try to distract myself from thoughts of you _

_ But it never lasts, and the thoughts always do” _

When the song was over, Reggie grabbed Bobby’s hand, interlocking their fingers. They shared soft kisses until they decided to let their friends know they worked it out. Bobby was not surprised when each of them warned him not to hurt Reggie, and even less surprised when his own sister said that if he did, no one would find him when she was done with him. Reggie started staying the night with him again, the cuddling turned more romantic as they traded kisses in the dark. Bobby never hit on any of their fans again, instead he had Flynn post pictures of them cuddling or kissing to _Sunset Curve’s_ Instagram page, where the fans started calling them Boggie. It confused Bobby, but made Reggie laugh, so he was fine with that. As long as Reggie was happy, he was happy.


End file.
